Encontrando verdades
by Missclover
Summary: AU/ Cómo no sonreír, si sólo tenía que pensar que ella había llegado hasta él.


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

_\- Pensamientos/ Recuerdos_

Es un Gender bender.

Es un Universo Alterno.

Neji= Nejimi

Tenten: Tenko

* * *

_Este fanfic participa en la Actividad de **San Valentín **del Foro** "El NejiTenten no ha de morir" **y del grupo de Facebook **"La Secta del NejiTenten"**_

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

"_Entonces te veré el domingo a las tres"._

Esa había sido su última frase como despedida, dos días antes, después de salir del instituto.

Estaba emocionado, y para qué negarlo, batalló para dormir, por lo cual tuvo que tomar una ducha a altas horas de la noche, así como hacerse un té que ayudara a tranquilizar a su corazón, el cual lo sentía cada vez más palpitante y, aun así, no había sido suficiente.

Observó su reloj de mano, y la hora que marcaba su celular, habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos de la hora acordada. Se mordió ligeramente -del lado izquierdo- el labio al contenerse de querer realizar la llamada para saber el motivo del retraso de su amiga.

_Tal vez sólo sea el tráfico_, pensó al revisar una vez más su móvil.

— Pero podría mandarme un mensaje por Whats—, habló con un tono irónico por la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento, tanta tecnología a su disposición y no hacían uso de ella.

Suspiró. Debía ser paciente, cualidad que no era su fuerte.

Echó una mirada rápida -por quinceava vez- al lugar, donde se encontraba parado, para asegurarse que no se hubiera equivocado. Aun cuando buscó una sombra de un edificio o árbol para no quemarse por los rayos intensos del sol, aquella época del año era tan calurosa, procuró no alejarse demasiado para no perder de vista la llegada de la joven.

— Se supone que las chicas llegan tarde en las citas, ¿no?— Quiso reír, más no emitió ningún sonido mucho menos una sonrisa como consuelo a sus propias palabras. No había necesidad de pensar de esa manera, Nejimi nunca llegaba tarde, desde el tiempo en que la conocía, ella era siempre puntual en cualquier asunto que le implicara.

Podría decirse que estaba ansioso de que apareciera la joven de ojos aperlados y empezar lo que había planeado para ambos, por lo que decidió marcarle una vez que pasara una hora de su retraso.

La flor que agarraba en su mano derecha comenzaba a fastidiarle, el calor no hacía más que hacerlo sudar y, por ende, manchar la envoltura. Ya se imaginaba la cara de asco que haría Nejimi al recibirla, si es que llegaba. Negó con la cabeza por las ideas negativas que se cruzaban en su mente.

Decidido buscó el contacto de la chica en su celular, marcó y esperó; un par de minutos después el marcado finalizaba.

Hizo otra vez el intento y fue el mismo resultado.

— Tal vez lo tiene en modo silencioso— su voz interna trataba de consolarlo. Dejaría pasar cinco minutos y haría un tercer intento y considerarlo como la vencida, o victoria según la perspectiva de la situación. Sin embargo, consiguió el mismo resultado de su tercera llamada. Ella no contestaba el aparato.

Tragó saliva lentamente.

Era como si Nejimi lo evitara.

Bueno, tenía la opción de mandar un mensaje y así lo hizo con rapidez, pero se percató que sus dedos le temblaban al teclear la frase _¿Dónde estás?_ seguido de _¿Quieres que vaya por ti? _

Mas no recibió respuesta, ya no sabía si tenía que buscarla a su casa, pero al mismo tiempo desechaba la idea al instante, era posible que mientras él iba en su búsqueda era probable que ella hiciera su aparición.

Quería darse un golpe en la cabeza por haber decidido esperarla en el parque que pasar a su residencia, pero él de alguna forma quería sentir o más bien vivir la experiencia como si se tratara de una novela barata y cursi, donde el chico guapo esperaba a su dulce chica.

Aunque de dulce no tenía nada su amiga. Nejimi era más amargada que un viejo gruñón, como Danzo, el vecino que tenía. Ambos daban miedo.

Pero aun así le encantaba.

O tal vez Nejimi lo estaba esperando en su casa, por algún momento temió por su vida. Si era de esa manera, entonces ella lo mataría y ya no querría salir con él.

Y después de reunir el valor e invitarla a salir al finalizar las clases se echaría todo a perder por un descuido. Todavía sentía el corazón acelerado al recordar su rostro atónito al escucharle. Apenas pudo ver el tenue sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas e incluso se sintió dichoso con sólo verla asentir como respuesta afirmativa.

Esperaba tener la oportunidad de maravillarse al observar cada rasgo de su rostro cuando escuchara su confesión. Hizo un mohín, se suponía que su plan era confesar sus sentimientos antes de San Valentín, simplemente era una estrategia, por una parte, ambos disfrutarían ese día y para esa fecha la mayoría del instituto ya tendrían la noticia de que ambos salían y sin tener que aguantar los regalos ajenos de otras personas; y por otro lado, se le hacía muy cursi esperar al día de los enamorados ya que era muy cliché y estaba seguro que miles de parejitas harían lo mismo o intentarían confesarse a Nejimi o a él, ya que tampoco se quedaba atrás de popularidad.

Ya no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo, así que por fin terminaría la agonía al marcar a su última esperanza, su amigo Hino, el primo de la chica desaparecida. Sólo esperaba que su amigo se encontrara en la casa de Nejimi para que le confirmara su paradero y que si así fuera, entonces iría por ella.

— ¿Tenko-san? Ah... lo siento, Ten-tenko— Le dio un regaño por ser tan formal con él. Después de tantos años de amistad, no se le quitaba la manía de ser educado con los más cercanos.

— Lamento molestarte Hino—, escuchó como su amigo le decía que no había problema, que estaba desocupado— quería... quería saber si Nejimi estaba en casa—. De alguna manera había sentido demasiado calor al pronunciar el nombre de la joven que buscaba.

— ¿Nejimi-san? Sí, sí está— pero antes de que pudiera decirle el motivo principal de su llamada, Hino continuó— La vi estudiando y durante el almuerzo fue la segunda ocasión en que la vi salir de su habitación.

— ¿E...estudiando? — ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Si no era época de exámenes!

— S-sí. Desde anoche estuvo haciendo pendientes de tareas que dejó al parecer su profesor Maito Gai.

Y su corazón se detuvo, ya no sintiendo el calor infernal de ese día. Entonces era verdad, Nejimi lo estaba evitando.

—Ya... ya veo— su voz perdía fuerza

— ¿Tenko? — casi se le salía la formalidad otra vez— Quieres que hable con Ne... —

— ¡No! Digo, no es necesario—, trató de reír para no preocupar al primo de ella— es que... — hizo una pausa— Le había mandado un mensaje preguntando sobre la tarea para mañana, para asegurarme que no me faltara nada.

— Oh, entonces le diré que te conteste, debe estar muy ocupada.

— Sí... — y con expresión sombría añadió— Me imagino, pero no te preocupes, ehm... acabo de recibir un mensaje de Leen y ya me confirmó.

— Me alegro— y era verdad, Hino siempre se preocupaba por los demás

— Así que, perdón por molestarte... y no, no importunes a Nejimi, seguramente pondrá una expresión de fastidio por no poner atención

— No es molestia, mañana nos vemos en el almuerzo— porque ellos dos no coincidían con sus horarios de clases y siempre trataban de juntarse incluyendo a sus otros amigos.

— ¡Por supuesto! Disfruta el resto del día

— Igualmente Tenko— y entonces colgó.

_Sí claro. _Ironizó en sus pensamientos.

Qué ganas iba a tener de disfrutar el día si la chica que le gustaba lo había mandado a la friendzone.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándose, sin saber qué más hacer. Entonces sólo esperó un par de minutos para dirigirse a su hogar.

*.

Corría lo más rápido que podían sus piernas. Sentía que no avanzaba y el calor sólo empeoraba más la situación, sentía el sudor escurrirle por el rostro y cuello. Lo que le faltaba.

Maldijo ese día así como el estúpido reloj-alarma que tenía en su habitación, si tan sólo no se hubiera desvelado, si tan solo no hubiera leído a altas horas de la noche aquella revista, todo esto no le estaría pasando.

— ¿_Nejimi-san?_—_ escuchaba que alguien le llamaba pero no podía reaccionar del todo, estaba tan cansada_—_ ¿Nejimi-san? _

_Sólo soltó un quejido de inconformidad, ¿Quién rayos se atrevía a molestarla?_

— _Nejimi-san, no es bueno seguir durmiendo en el día__—__ ah, era su primo Hino y podía escuchar las risas de su otro primo menor, Hanno, seguro revisando sus pertenencias._

— _Déjala Hino, su sueño ha de estar muy bueno, por algo sólo menciona el nombre de Tenko_

— _¡__Hanno! No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas, es... es personal__—__ la última palabra lo dijo casi en susurro._

— _Aburrido__—__ rodó los ojos__—__ ¿Verdad que sí estabas soñando con él? _

— _Deja de ser imprudente Hanno y sal de mi habitación__—.__ Se removió entre las sábanas_

— _Ambos son aburridos pero, en fin, Hino tiene razón, ya pasan de las cinco de la tarde y estás durmiendo, qué raro._

— _¡¿Qué?!- se destapó de golpe observando a sus dos primos quienes la miraban sorprendidos__—__ ¿Las cinco?_

_Vio a su primo mayor asentir mostrándole el reloj de la mesita que tenía._

_Sentía su labio temblar ¿Tenko seguiría esperándola? ¿Dónde estaba su celular? ¿Por qué le estaba pasando todo eso?_

Después de eso, intentó vestirse lo más rápido posible, a menos había buscado con anterioridad su vestuario que usaría precisamente aquel día y afortunadamente, sin preocuparse de arreglar su cabello, así como su rostro ya que no tenía necesidad, herencia de adquirir sedosidad en lo primero y sin imperfecciones en lo segundo. Tomó una pequeña bolsa metiendo una cartera, su móvil y no se despidió de sus primos quienes seguían observándola con incredulidad. Era raro verla tan apurada y ¿nerviosa?

Y ahora, no sabía a dónde dirigirse, ¿tendría que ir al lugar que Tenko le había mencionado para su cita? O ¿él se habría ido a otra parte?

Se mordió ligeramente el labio al no decidirse y menos al leer el único mensaje que tenía de Tenko y unas tres llamadas perdidas.

Lo único que pudo hacer era dirigirse a donde creía más conveniente.

*.

Por fin se sentía fresco, aquella ducha había sido relajante, pues su cabello largo sólo había logrado adherirse a su espalda durante el trayecto hacia su casa. Ni el helado que había comprado había apaciguado el calor infernal de esa tarde, tampoco su mente ni corazón. Se sentía como un idiota por creer que tendría una mísera oportunidad con su amiga.

Torció la boca, ¿Podía catalogar a Nejimi como su amiga después de haberlo dejado plantado?

Si ella no hubiera querido tener algo con él, tan fácil era rechazarlo desde un inicio y no esperarla en una plaza pública con un montón de personas observándolo. Había sido humillante toda esa situación. Aunque también estaba el debate interno de qué era peor: si haber sido rechazado de esa manera o soportar la negatividad personalmente.

¿Hubiera soportado esa respuesta de sus propios labios?

Permaneció al pie de las escaleras que guiaban hacia la pequeña sala, pensando sobre su situación nula de amor sólo reaccionando al escuchar que alguien tocaba el timbre de su casa. Suspiró, no tenía ganas de estar con alguien si es que se trataba alguno de sus amigos, pues ellos estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos por la chica Hyūga. No creía aguantar las miradas lastimosas de sus amigos al enterarse.

O tal vez se trataba de su padre que regresaba antes de lo previsto de la casa de su abuelo. claro que, no tenía lógica que su propio familiar usara el timbre y no utilizara las llaves para entrar. Iba a ignorarlo si no fuera porque el toque se hacía cada vez más intenso, era posible que ni siquiera lo dejarían en paz.

— Ya voy, no tiene que hacer tanto escándalo. No estoy sor... — abrió de mala gana la puerta—… do.

Y observó a su inesperada visita. Aquella persona que no se le había cruzado en su mente. —Nejimi.

Parecía un sueño, que se clavó las uñas en ambas palmas de sus manos disimuladamente para corroborarlo.

— Perdón por la... tardanza— se sentía una completa idiota y su mente quedó en blanco al observar al joven que tenía en frente, estaba con unos pantalones holgados de color guindo y una ajustada camisa negra sin mangas, y su cabello húmedo lo tenía atado en una coleta alta mal hecha pero que aun así lo hacía ver varonil y más atractivo; en cambio ella, seguro tenía una imagen poco agraciada.

Tenko, inmóvil, observaba con incredulidad a Nejimi agitada, supuso que había corrido un buen estrecho de camino, quería hacer tantas preguntas, pero no sabía cómo comenzar. Sonrió internamente (pues mostraba una expresión de seriedad aun cuando lo habían sorprendido) de sólo pensar que ella había llegado hasta él, ¿Entonces qué pasó con lo que le había dicho Hino? No creía que él le hubiera mentido, por eso quería saber la verdad y entonces al observar minuciosamente el rostro de su amiga lo supo.

— Hino me dijo que estabas matándote estudiando con lo que encargó el profesor Gai— Nejimi lo escuchaba atentamente— así que ¿terminaste?

— Yo no—, enarcó una ceja por el comentario, si bien, había visto a su primo la noche anterior y parte de la mañana, pero por unos minutos, ¿de dónde había sacado la idea de que estaba estudiando? Tragó saliva, posiblemente Hino lo estaba cubriendo con lo que supuestamente leyó en esos momentos. Maldijo por lo bajo a Leen por darle aquellas revistas de "Cómo conquistar a tu galán".

Si tan sólo no hubiera hecho caso a las idioteces de Leen, no se habría puesto a leer semejantes artículos sin sentido y poco creíbles. Ni siquiera hubiera hecho la prueba de compatibilidad entre horóscopos. Y de esta manera, no le habría generado insomnio por imaginarse la salida que tendría con Tenko, en especial, no se hubiera confiado en dormirse para recuperar un par de horas de sueño.

— Estabas tan cansada que te dormiste— acercó su rostro al de ella mirándola fijamente.

— Yo...— ahora su sonrojo era más notorio, seguro se reiría de ella o peor le cerraría la puerta en su cara— … No sé de qué hablas— tal vez una pequeña mentira blanca antes de confesar todo podría hacer la diferencia.

— Oh, ¿en serio?— alargó su mano al rostro de ella tocándola ligeramente desde su barbilla hasta posarla en su mejilla izquierda, estremeciéndola por el sutil contacto— Qué mentirosa. Te creería si no tuvieras este rastro de saliva— hizo una presión con su pulgar frotando aquella piel.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Y estalló en risas.

Le dio un manotazo para que se alejara y tocar donde estaba la evidencia. Qué vergüenza, ahora entendía por qué su primo pequeño Hanno estaba riéndose cuando Hino la intentaba despertar.

Vio a Tenko alejarse de la puerta para dejarla pasar, él seguía riéndose -aunque no tan escandaloso como antes- mientras que ella dudaba en dar un paso para entrar a su casa, y se suponía que estaba con él para arreglar todo ese asunto que por su culpa arruinó la primera cita de ambos.

Y de nuevo se sonrojó, su deseo era tener una segunda oportunidad con Tenko.

— Me iré a cambiar— dejando las risas de lado, llamó su atención. Ahora mostraba una enorme sonrisa como muestra de alivio, saber que su amiga no había acudido a tiempo a la cita por quedarse dormida le daba otra vez esperanza— y espero que me cuentes de tu sueño, dormilona.

Bufó por lo bajo, Tenko no la dejaría de molestar, aunque internamente se sentía feliz porque no había resentimientos por su descuido.

Sólo tenía que inventarse un sueño y no mencionarle que había soñado con él.

*.

*.

*.

Hola a todos!

¡Nuevo año y nueva actividad! Bueno antes que nada, tengo la alegría de aparecerme otra vez en la página para traerles un fic de mi pareja favorita, creo que casi se cumplía dos años desde que fue mi última publicación, ¿motivos? ninguno en especial. No, nunca me hartaré del NejiTen, de hecho sí me he pasado por la página y leo las historias que involucran a la pareja. Tal vez la única razón es la flojera y mucho trabajo. Y siendo sincera, el año pasado fue el peor año de mi vida, quienes me conocen de esta página saben los motivos, pero ese suceso no fue la excusa de "alejarme" de la escritura.

En fin, ahora que publiqué esta historia, espero que se hayan dado cuenta de dos cosas: Es un GenderBender, me fue difícil pero se me hacía más creíble hacerlo de esta manera, y porque de alguna forma siempre (no me molesta) ponen a Tenten como la del problema, la que _mete la pata_, sea algo super sencillo así como algo más complejo. Y entonces pensé ¿Por qué no lo hago si fuera al revés? Que aun así, siento que me salí un poco de OoC pero espero que les haya gustado.

En cuanto a los nombres de Nejimi y Tenko, yo no los inventé, los leí en otro fic y me gustaron. Les debo el nombre de ese fic y de la autora. El de Leen y Hanno hasta el momento no me ha tocado leerlos en otras historias, en cambio el de Hino creo que sí lo han mencionado pero creo que es el más fácil de cambiar el nombre de género.

Sobre la apareciencia de ambos, a Tenko lo tenía más presente como en un capítulo que se dio de Naruto Gaiden (Donde todos salían chibis) y pues Tenten está vestida de una playera azul con pantalones blancos y su cabello largo. Y para Nejimi pues es Neji solo que con atributos femeninos xD

Por otra parte, la segunda cosa que habrán notado es la actividad que menciono de San Valentín. Esta actividad todavía no la hacemos oficial en el Foro de "El NejiTenten no ha de morir" así como en la página de Facebook "La Secta del NejiTenten"; es un poco fácil de adivinar de qué tratará y eso es:

* Se les invita a todos a escribir de esta hermosa pareja (Neji y Tenten) acorde a la fecha de los enamorados.

* Cualquier género que quieran escribir, ya sea Romantico, humor, Drama, fantasía, etc...

* No importa si es un Universo Alterno

* La publicación de sus fanfics deben tener la nota tal como aparece en este fanfic: Este fanfic participa en la Actividad de **San Valentín **del Foro** "El NejiTenten no ha de morir" **y del grupo de Facebook **"La Secta del NejiTenten"**

* No es necesario que se publique en esta página para las personas que no tienen cuenta, pueden mandar un mensaje al grupo de Facebook de **La Secta del NejiTenten** y con gusto publicaremos su historia en Facebook con los créditos merecidos.

* No sólo podrán ser fanfics, en la página de Facebook, se pueden hacer memes, compartir imágenes, dibujos.

* Tiempo de publicación: Queremos que esta actividad ayude nuevamente a levantar el amor por esta pareja, es por ello que se ha decidido que sea todo el mes de Febrero.

Y bueno, por el momento es todo, trataremos de hacer la publicación lo más pronto posible y espero que participen :)

**Cualquier duda de este fic, así como comentario, sugerencia son bienvenidos!**

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
